Talk:Golden Door
Dear Endoc, As I am an autodidact genius and Kantian scientist, I BRUTALLY tested statistically, the BORING, HARD WAY, the contents of the Ossuary Golden Door. In dozens of experiments, I registered only ONE "EVIL" rare Legendary Weapon. I do not think ONE SINGLE EXCEPTION is outstandingly significant. My clarified understanding cognizes the Ossuary "rare" weapon locus as provider of SPECIFICALLY "GOOD" RARE-TYPE WEAPONS, yet COMPLETELY unrelated to one's own ongoing, in-game alignment personality. I admit - receiving, unexplainably, Jack's Hammer (!) initially, unexpectedly, years ago, while playing I remember well as "Machiavellian", clouded my scientific sense. You are completely correct. Perhaps 1 out of 100 visits might give a rare evil selection, but is this notable really? Recent rigorous empirical testing has substantiated and verified your knowledge here - the Ossuary Golden Door issues an alignment rare weapon not at all related to one's own alignment. Verbalizing the exact manner and way in which alignment is related here is key - behave Vlad Tepes-style or worse, and Avo's Lamentation, the Shrieking Pilgrim, etc. shall nearly almost always be the identity. So, alignment independent utterly of alignment. The "Good Pool" offerings are here as statistically dominant and defining, and practically identical, to the Auroran "Moral View"... I should not have confused matters, or others, with my foolhardy and half-baked lack of thoroughgoing scientific rigor. I apologize. The Ossuary Golden Door is radically alignment-determined only in the special sense exclusive to the usual sense of things - Still, dear Endoc, how do we explain Jack's Hammer in the Ossuary? In the Moral View, I have NEVER encountered a statistical anomaly, and knew the range and identity of my reward, every time. Never was a Good Hero given a weapon unfitted to their Goodness. Never. Accordingly, I have also been, after proper donning of mask and sanitary preparatory measures, exploring the Auroran Demon Door and the Auroran Mine from the perspectival angle of a hardcore Villain with capital V - I have to do so offline, and unsigned in, because atrocities against unoffending civilians and sadistic, tyrannical royal decrees proclaiming mass racial slavery, and such, go against my blood-instinct - and, THE POINT: your research has all been substantiated to your credit. The Auroran Demon Door and Mine, if "evil" in personality in that specific play-through, ALWAYS award the SAME rare weapons (BTW, how can one NOT be evil and visit the Auroran Mine puzzle? I attempted this a couple times, and it did not work out as planned), the utterly NON-RANDOM foreknown selections, every time, from the rare-"elite" "Evil Pool"... Etc., etc. I did receive the Tenderiser in the Mine once (previously static in the Dark Sanctum), but not as puzzling and unintelligible as receiving Jack's Hammer in the Ossuary Golden Door... The Tenderiser at least makes some sense manifesting in the enserfed, begloomed Auroran locations... Perhaps the rhetoric of randomness the devs. themselves sold to the fan-base, is not so hypocritical. A randomness they themselves did not realize, a very slight, but detectable, chaotic indeterminism popping up here and there in the game... At the end of your meritorious gathering of data, you carefully state ANY WEAPON due to unknown factors or possible non-artificial glitch, may appear ANY WHERE. We need documentation, objective confirmable player-derived brute facts. I saw on YouTube a person buy the Sandgoose from B. Wall Blades - ONLY POSSIBLE DUE TO A NASTY GLITCH (PER MS AND COMMERCE LAW) ILLEGAL IN NATURE and boastfully trumpeted by glitch-maddened fool. I am utterly at a loss on the "ANY THING, ANY WHERE" question, not even intelligent enough to be agnostic. We need more scientific staff working day and night on this world-shaking problem. ALSO: If you do not mind me saying so, you really ought to get a life, you know... I have been the reave of this shire for quite some time, things run smooth with me on watch in my little principality here as editorial big man, and your inconsistently rational, silly and intermittently dolefully inappropriate, schizo-mimetic antics in this my domain and regnum, sometimes press my patience and your luck... NO IRONY, NONE. :Great, thanks for looking into it so thoroughly! As I'm sure you can imagine, I have no idea how Jack's Hammer ended up inside the Ossuary, and I think we can only put that down to some random glitch. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 00:23, March 17, 2018 (UTC)